


Moriarty on the Meme

by theinconceivabletruth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Kink Meme, debt collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconceivabletruth/pseuds/theinconceivabletruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Prompt: Moriarty is an active member of the SH Kink Meme and Fandom, filling many popular prompts with the many offers of first borns.<br/>Finally, after filling his share of prompts, he goes to the users to collect the promised children. Awkwardness ensues.</p>
<p>OP may have been going for crack and awkwardness, but it ended up a bit darker. </p>
<p>Originally posted anonymously on the kink meme. Now de-anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moriarty on the Meme

As he hit "Post Comment", Moriarty allowed himself a luxurious stretch and a contented sigh. This work has been well received, just as all the others. He expected nothing less, of course; he knows Sherlock and his pet soooo much more intimately than any of these ordinary people. Of course his characterizations are perfect (as so many of his little followers have told him). Of course he can write himself and his own dark wishes better than any of those idiots. 

He does so love the responses to his works. He had experimented of course, played little games to see just how depraved a scenario could become before their tiny little minds were overwhelmed. The silly things had helped him prove his theory: Humanity craves the dark and twisted, just as much as it craves light. Some of the mindfucking situations churned out by their simple carnal desires were just ravishing. There was hope for them yet. They would never achieve Sherlock's level, nor his own- no one ever reaches me- but they are ordinary, after all. That silly, civilized, ordinary people have managed to retain this depth of psychological brutality is nearly exciting in itself. 

They praise him, Moriarty, for his torturous plans- all the little things he would like to do to Sherlock or his pet, but for the sake of the Game, will not occur- and follow him like children, asking for new fills as if they were candy. They offer in return their hand in marriage, their firstborn, or their souls, as if they were party favors. 

Moriarty knows they don't intend him to collect, but he is, after all, a consulting criminal. He doesn't work for free (and this is work, and even if they aren't aware, to him, the contract is binding). 

So he begins collecting his fees. 

Ordinary people feel so safe behind their cute aliases, but they are so easy to find. It's child's play to locate them. 

The first time he comes calling to pick up the firstborn of some silly woman, he is greeted with blank incomprehension (sooo stupid!), followed closely by shock, disbelief, anger, and fear. (The last was arrived at through a bit of prompting from himself. It was a relief when she finally got there; thinking for ordinary people was tiring.) He makes sure to leave the woman alive, because otherwise it will be like this every time, and that would be so tedious and boring. 

Depending on the age of the child offered, they are integrated directly into his network, or simply sold on the black market. The marriage offer lot generally end up whored out as rewards for his people (saves a bit of money, that- and isn't it what they wanted? for him to own them?).

The best ones, though, are those that specified souls. Moriarty takes this to mean he can do whatever he pleases with them. Sometimes he plays games with them when he's dying of boredom, placing them in the very situation they begged him for online. The majority go as fodder for his games with Sherlock, setting up little puzzles and providing convenient bodies.

He will never quite understand why they're all so surprised when he shows up at the front door. 

After all, they set the terms.


End file.
